That for me, it isn't over
by JaydaLee
Summary: Kurt is living a successful life in New York City. It has been 6 years since his sudden break up with Blaine. He thinks he is doing fine, until one day Blaine reappears back in his life... With his wife?
1. I hate to turn up out of the blue

**A/N- Ok I'm being ambitious and writing 2 stories at once. Why? I have no clue and will probably regret this at 2am when my brain won't shut up. The title is from the Adele song 'Someone like you' which I love (Ryan Murphy please put this on S3 of Glee) The idea also came from the song. This shouldn't be too long, maybe 5 chapters but who knows.**

Background: Kurt & Blaine were together from 16, at 19 they moved to New York together. At 21 Blaine left Kurt. They are now 27 and haven't seen or spoke to each other in 6 years.

"Kurt? Kurt?" the insistent banging on his bedroom door roused him from sleep

"Whahh-?" he mumbled as he rubbed his hands over his face, his voice was hoarse from sleep, he cleared his throat "What Rachel?"

"Can you pick up dinner on your way home tonight? I have a late rehearsal" she called through the door "Can you stop at that Thai place maybe and get our usual?"

Kurt raised his head momentarily and shouted out his assent before burying it back into the pillow. He wasn't due at the shop until 11.00, he turned his head and looked at the clock. 8.00am. He could easily get another 2 hours sleep. As nice as it would be, that extra 2 hours wouldn't burn off the chicken Alfredo he had eaten last night. He sighed heavily and dragged himself out of bed, he found the t-shirt he had thrown off in the middle of the night and pulled it on. He grabbed his running shoes from the closet and set off towards the small makeshift gym he and Rachel had created.

They lived together in a 3 bedroom apartment in New York City. Between the both of them they made good money and could afford a nice place. It had taken along time for them to decorate it, Kurt having to pry Rachel away from the floral wallpapers and pink rugs. Finally they had compromised on a shabby chic decor that pleased Rachel's inner grandma and Kurt's love for French Provincial furniture. Kurt sat down on the floor in the spare bedroom/make shift gym. He pulled his running shoes on and tied the laces tight, he grabbed his Ipod and placed the ear buds in. He hopped onto the treadmill and started it up.

3 miles later he felt much better, he hated exercise with a passion but it had become a necessary evil the older he became. In his late teens and early 20's a healthy diet had been enough but now at 27, 3 years shy of 30, exercise gave him that extra boost.

An hour later he was dressed and walking to work, he held a cardboard tray with two take away coffees in it. He pushed open the door and the tinkling bells alerted Jade to his arrival, she poked her head up from behind the counter, she grinned when she saw him "Oh my god! The new shipment of fabrics arrived! They are glorious!" she cried

"Good morning to you to Jade" he said with a smirk. He walked over and placed her Chai Latte on the counter top and removed his own Nonfat Mocha.

Kurt had met Jade when he had applied for a casual position in her boutique while he was still at design school. 'Jade's' specialized in one of a kind pieces, whether they be vintage or hand made by Jade herself. She took alot of customer orders and rehabbing of old vintage pieces. She and Kurt had hit it off right away and his part time work here had helped him finish college.

He had started off sewing buttons and fixing hems until Jade had seen some scribbled designs on a napkin and demanded to know why she had not seen his portfolio. 5 years later Kurt was a partner in the business and his designs adorned the mannequins and hung from the racks.

Jade held up a peach chiffon "Isn't this perfect for the gown Ms. Hadlestin requested? Oh god I can't wait to start on it" she stood up and grabbed her drink, she took a sip and eyed him over the rim "How was your date last night?" she asked as she set it down

Kurt groaned and shook his head "Disaster, he had only just come out and was so unsure and nervous" he shuddered at the thought "It was just awkward- Good chicken though"

"I've known you for 5 years Kurt and all you have to your name is a string of bad first dates and one night stands, maybe your being to picky?" she asked

"I have a right to be picky! I want Mr. Perfect not Mr. He'll do" he said adamantly "Besides, I'm doing ok. I have you, I have Rachel" he gestured around "I have this place"

"What happens when Jesse proposes to Rachel? Their 'off/on' relationship seems to have settled on 'on'" she lifted her drink again "It's only a matter of time"

Kurt shook his head "Who would have thought that the most dysfunctional couple in the world would suddenly become functional" he said with a wry laugh

"Seriously Kurt" she reached over and placed her hand over his "You have been alone for too long"

He pulled his hand away "I'm fine Jade, when I start worrying, you can start worrying, If I start picking up stray cats and treating them like my children, then you can worry" he said as he grabbed his coffee "Are you right out front?" he asked "I want to finish the bead work on the black shift dress" Jade nodded and Kurt headed into the back room they had set up as a sewing and design room.

3 hours later his fingers ached from the intricate work. He spread the dress out and took a step back, he admired the way the light bounced off the beads and the simple swirling pattern he had designed. He flexed his fingers and arched his back. He wondered if he could beg Rachel for a back massage tonight?

He could hear Jade out front speaking to customers, the tinkling bell had alerted him to quite a few customers that morning. He hoped she had pulled some good transactions.

He pushed the door open and walked into the main shop, there was Jade holding up one of his designs as a woman inspected it. He could see a bored looking husband (or sugar daddy) poking through the racks at the front of the store.

"Now as you can see the hem falls just above the knee, you have the height to carry this off- if you look over here you can see the intricate weaving of the fabric. The designer loves to include little details like that-"

"They are my speciality" Kurt added as he strode into the room, he offered the woman his hand "Kurt Hummel"

She took it and gave it a dainty shake "You made this piece?" she bought a hand out to finger the delicate fabric "It's remarkable" she breathed

"Thank you" he still flushed when he received genuine compliments like that "Have you tried it on?" he asked, he took the dress gently from Jade, he could see this woman had the height and build to carry the dress beautifully "I think you will find it very flattering"

He could see Jade nodding out of the corner of his eye

"Oh, I want to but my husband has a meeting uptown, we only popped in for a second because I couldn't walk past this dress in the window" she looked over her shoulder "Honey? Do I have time to try on this dress?"

He turned around-

Kurt's heart stopped beating

It was Blaine.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we are late, just be-" his sentence cut off and his eyes widened "Kurt?"

He thrust the dress into Jade's hands, not caring that he was probably too rough with the delicate fabric. Without another word he was rushing from the store, he ignored Jade's calling and brushed past Blaine's hand. The door slammed behind him and he ran. He dodged people and wove through crowds. He didn't dare look back to see if Blaine was following, he had always been able to outrun him but the boots he was wearing slowed him down significantly.

Finally when he was panting and sweating he stopped and darted into a coffee shop. He found a table at the back that was hidden from the front door. He sat down and tried to control his breathing.

Blaine.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

Blaine.

His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. The waitress came over with a pad, she eyed him warily, he imagined he looked a mess. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead and his dress shirt was uncomfortably damp, team that with the fact that his face went bright red the second he exerted himself. He probably looked a treat.

He offered the waitress a smile and ordered an ice tea and a bag of take-away cookies as an after thought. He would need something to distract Jade with. Once she had left his eyes squeezed shut again.

Blaine.

He had avoided even thinking that name for the last 6 years and now it was flashing in his mind like a neon sign.

What was he doing here?

Who was that woman?

Why had she called him her husband?

He barely acknowledged the waitress when she bought over his ice-tea.

An hour later he approached the store with caution. Surely he wasn't still there, they had a meeting didn't they? He pushed the door open and walked in as though he was expecting a thousand snipers.

Instead he was faced with a very angry Jade (which was probably worse)

"What the hell was that?" she cried "You do realise that that was completely unprofessional and cost us a $2000.00 sale?"

"I'm sorry" he whispered. Either she didn't hear him or she didn't care

"Honestly! Who does that? Who runs away like that? And in those boots!"

"I'm sorry Jade"

"All because you run into a friend from high school who you had a falling out with. Honestly, you looked at the guy like he had just run over your puppy!"

"I'm sorr- Wait- What? A friend from high school who I had a falling out with?" he asked

"Yes. He told us the story about-"

"A friend from high school?" he repeated. His voice was low and had a dangerous edge to it

Jade noticed "Uhhh- He wasn't a friend" It was meant to be a question but it came out more like a statement.

Kurt's entire stance had gone rigid and his voice shook with fury "That was Blaine Anderson. The man I spent 5 years of my life with. The man I was madly in love with. The man I wanted to marry and raise children with. The man who disappeared one day. The man who cut ties with me. The man who kicked me out of our apartment and his life" he looked at Jade "No. He wasn't a friend" he practically spat that last part out.

"You never mentioned him"

"It was 6 years ago and it still hurts as much today as it did then"

"Oh" Jade bought her hand up and fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist

Kurt noticed "Jade?" he asked, his tone held a warning edge

"" she said quickly

"No!" he groaned and dropped heavily into an armchair that sat outside the fitting rooms.

"I'm sorry!" she cried "He was just so charming and dapper and he wanted to talk to you and resolve your issues... He was just so charming" she said again

"Yeah. That's Blaine" he stated.

"Do you want to stay at my house?" she offered

He reached up and grabbed her hand "Thank you, but I can't avoid him forever"

She squeezed his hand "I'm sorry"

"You didn't know" he looked around at the quiet store "Are you ok if I leave for the day?"

She nodded and pulled him up. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tight "Take tomorrow as well if you need it"

He pressed a kiss to her hair "Thank you"

The walk home took him longer then usual. His boots were definitely not designed for running in, he could feel blisters on his heels and his feet ached. He approached their apartment complex and stopped.

There he was.

Sitting on the steps, his head in his hands and his perfectly tailored suit crinkled. His hair was loose and unruly, Kurt knew that normally meant he had been running his fingers through it. His tie was loose and his cuffs unbuttoned.

Kurt took a deep breath. This was the moment 6 years in the making.

**A/N. What do you think? Worth continuing? Leave a review and let me know. Also feel free to leave anything you would like to see in this story, I will see if it fits and if it does credit to you for inspiring me :)**


	2. I couldn't stay away

**Hey guys. Well here is chapter 2, I hope you like it. A little bit of the background story is revealed. A couple of people have said they hope Kurt rips Blaine a new one, that's coming a promise. At the moment though, Kurt is just numb.  
>Oh and somebody pointed out one of the lines vanished from the previous chapter. Sorry! I don't know why it did that, that was basically Jade admitting she had given Blaine Kurt's address. <strong>

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he stood there staring, his eyes roamed over Blaine's form. He was no longer the boy he fell in love with, no, the man sitting on his steps was a stranger. He reached into his satchel and removed his house keys, he approached the steps and finally, Blaine looked up at him.<p>

"I hate to show up out of the blue" he said "But your friend gave me your address... and I couldn't stay away"

His voice was rougher, deeper. His eyes were still the same wonderful golden hazel but they were guarded. He stood up and shifted nervously, Kurt assumed his critical gaze was making him slightly uncomfortable, so he dropped his eyes and motioned to the door. "Come inside, we're on the 3rd floor"

They walked in silence, Kurt leading the way up the stairs, he stopped out front their door and unlocked it. He pushed it open and motioned for Blaine to enter.

Blaine walked in and stood awkwardly in the living area, he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets. He watched as Kurt wandered around, hanging his coat, placing his keys in a small dish by the door, he deposited his bag at the foot of the coat rack and stood there as he unwound his scarf. The simple routine was something he had always done, to Kurt Hummel everything had a place. He couldn't help think of the last time he had seen it.

***  
><em>"Blaine? Are you home?" Kurt called from the front door<em>

_"I'm here" he poked his head around the door way "Hey gorgeous"_

_Kurt shot him a smile as he unwound his scarf and hung it on the hook next to his coat. He placed his messenger bag on the ground and deposited his keys on the small side table. He turned to Blaine and wove his arms around his neck "How was your day?" he pressed a soft kiss to his lips_

_Blaine grimaced "Not so great. I got some bad news"_

_"Everything ok?"_

_Blaine trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's side "My Grandfather has liver cancer, he has been keeping it a secret but the it's progressed to far and he doesn't have much longer"_

_Kurt bought his hands up to cup Blaine's face "I'm sorry honey. Are you ok?"_

_"I feel... nothing" he stated "And then that makes me feel guilty" Blaine's Grandfather had never been supportive of his lifestyle, he was disgusted by him and made it known every chance he had "I feel terrible for Mom though, despite everything he is still her Dad"_

_"What happens now?"_

_"I'm going back to Ohio, he has requested my presence at his deathbed" he snorted "Probably wants one last shot before he croaks" he pulled Kurt close "I have to leave in a few hours to catch the last flight, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I want to be with Mom and help her with the arrangements"_

_Kurt bought his hands down and wrapped them around Blaine's waist "I'd offer to come but I don't think it would go down to well"_

_Blaine kissed him softly "The fact that you offered means the world" he pulled Kurt into the bedroom "I still have a few hours and I'm nearly done packing" he whispered suggestively  
>***<em>

Kurt turned to Blaine "Do you want something to drink?" he asked politely

"No-" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat "No thank you"

Kurt nodded. He was completely at a loss, he didn't know what to do or what to say, he had never felt so uncomfortable in his own home. He let out a wry laugh "I've imagining this moment for 6 years" he murmured "Now it's here I have no idea what to do"

Blaine motioned to the couch "We could sit?" he suggested

Kurt nodded and sat on one of the armchairs, eliminating the chance of Blaine sitting next to him.

Blaine perched awkwardly on the edge of the sofa, his hands clasped in front of him "Its been a long time" he stated lamely

Kurt snorted and picked at his nail "Who's fault is that?" he closed his eyes and sighed "Sorry. That was unnecessary"

"No. It is my fault"

***  
><em>Kurt was worried. Blaine had been gone for a week and had not returned any of his messages or answered any of his calls. He dialled his number and held the phone to his ear, he groaned when he got voice mail yet again "Blaine? It's me. Ring me back. I am ready to jump on a plane and drag your ass back. Ring me."<em>

_He hung up and tapped his phone against his chin. They had never gone this long without speaking. He bought the phone down and hit redial. Finally he answered._

_"Blaine? What the hell? I've been trying to talk to you all week" he didn't care how bitchy he sounded. He was pissed._

_"Kurt I can't do this" he sounded tired and resigned_

_"You sound tired. When are you coming home?"_

_"I'm not"_

_"Blaine you sound exhausted, I can hear it in your voice"_

_"No. I mean i'm not coming home" he whispered "I don't want to be with you anymore"_

_There was a long silence before Kurt finally stated "He got to you. Blaine you're better then this. Don't let him do this"_

_"No. It's not him. I've just realized that I made a mistake... You and I, we're a mis- mistake"_

_"Blaine please" his voice was pleading "Don't let him do this. He can't touch what we have"_

_"No. I've been thinking alot... This is over"_

_"Blaine. Please. Just come home and-"_

_"No Kurt! for god sake just listen. You and I are over."_

_Kurt was quiet, his heart was constricting in his chest and his palms were sweating "I'm going to give you some time" he whispered "Come home to me when your ready"_

_"I can't... we're a mistake" he said before disconnecting._

_That last statement was like a bullet to the heart. Kurt clenched the phone in his hands, he took a steadying breath. He wasn't going to break down, Blaine was just stressed. His Grandfather was pressuring him and he had given in because of the stress._

_His Grandfather had probably been listening and Blaine was just saying all that rubbish for his benefit._

_The next day when he tried to ring, the number was disconnected_.

The tension was palpable. Blaine wrung his hands, he cleared his throat "I expected alot more... anger" he said

Kurt shrugged "I was angry for a long time. I screamed and cried and cursed you every single day, then one day, the anger was gone and I was... numb" the way he explained it was so nonchalant. His voice was monotone and his body lax, he looked Blaine straight in the eye. His gaze slightly accusing.

Blaine would have preferred anger. He could handle anger, he didn't know what to do with numb. He couldn't handle forced politeness and idle chit-chat. He averted his gaze and looked around, it was a large space and he could see touches of Kurt everywhere. It wasn't his usual style though. "Do you have a room mate?" he asked

Kurt nodded "Rachel and I share the place"

"Rachel Berry?" Blaine asked in surprise "Really?"

"We have been sharing for 6 years" he fixed a pointed stare at Blaine "She was the one who took me in"

Blaine lowered his eyes.

***  
><em>It had been 4 weeks. 4 weeks with no phone calls, no emails, no letters. Blaine Anderson had disappeared from his life.<em>

_The doorbell rang and he groaned, he didn't want company. He had taken to moping around the house wearing Blaine's clothes, Rachel had been over a few times and tried to coerce him into leaving but he didn't want to be away from the phone or his laptop._

_He dragged himself to the door and pulled it open. Instead of Rachel, there stood a man wearing coveralls and carrying a clipboard "Mr Hummel?" he asked_

_"Uh... Yes?"_

_"We are here to pick up Mr Anderson's possessions and deliver them to Ohio" he removed a sheet of paper and handed it over "The apartment has been transferred to your name and Mr Anderson has paid out his half of the rent for the next year. I have a pad of yellow stickers, if you would like to go around and place a sticker on all of Mr Anderson's possessions we will begin the packing immediately"_

_Kurt was silent, he clenched the paper in his hand. There was Blaine's loopy signature, essentially signing himself out of Kurt's life. He looked up at the man "You can't be serious" he whispered_

_He cleared his throat "Mr Anderson mentioned you might struggle with this but with your cooperation we can be done in a few hours"_

_"Oh? He mentioned me did he? Mentioned I might struggle with this?" his voice took on a false cheeriness "How fucking lovely, how fucking civilised of him. Well, I assume somewhere in that paperwork you have his number. You take a moment to ring him and let him know that he can have everything. I do not want a single thing in this damn apartment. I do not want a single thing that that man has fucking touched, been near or even breathed on" he gestured to the phone on the man's belt "By the time that call is done I'll be finished packing and I'll be out of his life for good" he held up the paperwork and ripped it in half "Make sure you tell him to go and fuck himself"_

_He stormed into the bedroom and in a matter of 5 minutes had everything he owned shoved into 3 duffel bags. Little regard was given to his designer garments as he balled them up and shoved them in, all of his cosmetics and toiletries thrown into a bag. He stuck true to his word, everything that had been Blaine's or his and Blaine's was left behind. He only took his clothes, shoes and toiletries. Anything that Blaine had given him stayed hanging in the closet._

_He shouldered all three bags and with one final look at their apartment walked out. He could see the man standing on the sidewalk talking on the phone. There was a large truck parked at the curb and 2 men stood beside it._

_Kurt dumped his bags on the ground and sat on the steps. He sat there for 3 hours while 3 men proceeded to pack his entire life with Blaine away into a truck._

_He watched them drive away._

_It was at that moment his heart shattered._  
><em>***<em>

"I'm sorry" he whispered

Kurt let out a wry laugh and shook his head "You're 6 year too late Blaine"

Blaine let out a frustrated cry "God Kurt! Yell at me, scream at me, throw things! Anything but this cold, empty bitterness. Don't you feel anything? Doesn't seeing me mean anything?"

Kurt lowered his head and placed it in his hands. His elbows were braced on his knees.

Blaine stood up and ran a hand through his hair "Please Kurt. I deserve it, I deserve everything you have to throw at me. Just... Please... don't seem so damn broken!" the last sentence came out in a pleading whimper

He finally looked up, his blue eyes were swimming with tears "YOU. BROKE. ME" he cried "You walked away and you took every damn piece of me with you" he stood up and walked right up to Blaine "You sent people to our house to pack away our life together, you dismissed me with a signed form and you didn't even have the balls to tell me why" Kurt was only 2 inches taller then Blaine but at that moment he towered over him "I never took you for a coward" he spat "So yes I'm cold and empty and bitter, because you made me this way" he took a step back and spread his arms wide "Take a look Blaine" he invited "I am an empty shell of a man because of you"

A tear fell from his eye and splashed onto his cheek. It had been a long time since he had cried over Blaine Anderson.

Blaine stared up at him "I didn't have a choice" he whispered

Kurt scoffed and brushed the tear away "Neither did I"

They stood there, 2 feet from each other, their eyes locked.

The front door flew open "I'm home!" Rachel called in a sing-song voice "One of the extras tripped and fell into the orchestra pit, he broke his wrist so they let us go early" she turned around to face them as she shrugged off her coat. Her eyes widened and her bag hit the floor "What the fuck are you doing here?" her voice dripped with venom and disdain.

Kurt looked at her, his eyes wet and glistening "It doesn't matter, he was just leaving" he looked at Blaine "You know where the door is" he turned and walked to his bedroom, his slamming door rung out like a gunshot.

Blaine stood there awkwardly, he looked up at Rachel. She was still glaring.

"You broke him, you know that?" he opened his mouth to answer but she cut him off "He came to me that night, crying and shaking and wanting to die"

_***_  
><em>Rachel opened the door to find Kurt standing at her doorstep "Hey! You finally left the house!" she cried in delight, she stopped when she saw the fresh tear tracks on his cheeks "What happened?" she asked as she pulled him inside<em>

_"He's not coming back" he whimpered "He- it- it's over" his body sagged as he was overcome with fresh sobs. He sunk to the floor, his knees giving out and his body giving up._

_Rachel dropped down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shaking frame "Shhhh" she whispered soothingly "It's ok" she murmured over and over "You'll be ok"_

_They sat like that for hours, Kurt sobbing and Rachel holding back tears. She needed to be strong, Kurt needed her to be strong._

_It was so hard when he shook in her arms and begged to die._

"You have no right to be here" she stated

"I know" he whispered "We ran into each other by chance and... Rachel I couldn't stay away from him, I had to see him and talk to him"

"What could you possibly have to say? You made yourself very clear 6 years ago"

"I wanted to explain myself" he looked up, his eyes were haunted and grief stricken "There is a whole other side to the story that he needs to know"

Rachel flounced over and sat in the armchair Kurt had vacated, she crossed her ankles and adjusted her prim pleated skirt, she gestured to the sofa "Start talking"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Did you like it? Next chapter is Blaine's story... I have it written and ready to go... perhaps some reviews will prompt me to post it sooner... **


	3. I couldn't fight it

**A/N Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy. This chapter isn't super long because I just wanted to focus on Blaine's story, I hope you like it and don't hate him too much!**

* * *

><p>He looked at the sofa and then at Rachel "I can't Rachel, I need to say it to him. I- I don't think I can tell the whole story twice"<p>

Kurt's bedroom door opened, he stepped out and leant against the doorframe, his eyes were red rimmed and his face was splotchy. He had changed into loose cotton pants and a wide necked jumper that slipped off one shoulder. He eyed Blaine critically "What makes you think I want to hear the story?" he asked softly

"Because I think you need to hear it as much as I need to tell it" he looked him in the eye "You need to know Kurt"

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, he walked over and sat on the couch. Rachel stood up and moved to the cough to sat next to him, she cuddled into his side. Kurt wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Blaine settled himself onto the arm chair. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair "My grandfather hated me" he stated in a matter of fact tone "Hated what I was, hated what I believed in and who I chose to love. He hated my Mom and Dad as well, he blamed them because I was gay"

***  
><em>William wheezed and struggled to catch his breath, his frail fingers grabbed for the oxygen mask. Blaine saw his struggles and quickly stood to adjust the mask around his grandfather's face. The old man slapped at his hands "Don't touch me" he barked "Don't need your queer hands touching me" he put the mask over his mouth a breathed deeply<em>

_Blaine sighed and dropped heavily back into the chair "You can't catch it Grandfather, don't worry"_

_William glared at Blaine "Don't you give me cheek boy, if your Mother and Father had raised you right you wouldn't dare give me cheek"_

_Blaine rolled his eyes, his phone started vibrate and he turned his attention to it. Kurt calling, he moved to answer it._

_"That your faggot ringing?" demanded William "Don't you answer that!"_

_Blaine sighed again and slipped the vibrating phone back into his pocket 'Sorry Kurt' he thought for the hundredth time._

_It had been like this for a week. All of them sitting around William's bedroom waiting for him die. His mother had stopped crying after William had threatened Blaine and damned him to hell, now she seemed just as impatient as her husband and son._

_There was a knock at the door, a man in a suit entered. He walked briskly over to William, he presented some papers and a pen. William scanned the documents before picking up the pen with a shaky hand. He scrawled a messy signature and handed the papers back. The man left just as quickly as he had entered._

_Blaine's curiosity got the better of him "What was that about?" he asked_

_William fixed him with a sharp gaze "I made some changes to me will" he announced "Want to know about them?" he asked_

_Blaine shrugged "Not really interested" he stated, he really wasn't. He had been written out of his Grandfather's will when he came out at 14 years old._

_"I think you will be boy, it's all depends on you, you see"_

_Blaine looked up in confusion "What?"_

_"I added a new stipulation. Originally all my money was to go to Caroline" he nodded towards Blaine's mother, who was standing next to Blaine's father James. After William's death they were set to inherit 4.8million, Blaine's grandmother had Alzheimer's and lived in a special retirement village that catered to her needs. She had no use for the money._

_William's eyes had an evil glint here "Now they get nothing" Caroline gasped and bought her hand to her mouth "Unless Blaine here gets married... To a woman"_

_Blaine stood up so quickly his chair fell backwards and clattered loudly against the floor "You miserable old bastard" he spat_

_"Father you can't do this-"_

_"No Caroline! You raised a faggot so now you have to suffer for it"_

_James was standing there, his fist clenching and unclenching. He had dealt with William's shit for far too long, he turned around and stomped out the room. If he didn't leave he would surely kill the man._

_Blaine's chest was heaving and his face was red "Why can't you accept what I am" he demanded "How does it even effect you?"_

_"Because no grandson of mine will be a queer" he eyed Blaine in a mocking way "Surely you won't strike a dying man?" he taunted_

_Blaine turned around and braced his hands on the wall and tried to regain his temper. Caroline walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. Her poor son, not only did he endure ridicule and hate from strangers but he got it from his own family as well._

_A few hours later Blaine sat with his Mom and Dad in the sitting room, the maid had bought a tray of tea and biscuits for them. Blaine stared into his drink, his shoulders were slumped and his body language screamed defeat._

_Caroline reached over and covered her son's hand with he own "You don't have to do it" she whispered_

_He looked up "Yes I do. Your house, your business. Everything you and Dad have is under Grandfather's name as well"_

_James let out a bitter laugh "Old bastard made sure of that. He has been planning this for years"_

_"If I don't do it, you guys will lose everything. Everything you own, every cent to your name" his eyes filled with tears "I have to" he whispered_

_"Blaine you don't have to do this" she repeated_

_Blaine's eyes filled with tears "And let it be my fault that you lose everything?" he asked "Let it be my fault that Dad will lose his job and probably never get another because Grandfather has so many damn connections" he shook his head "You two have done to so much for me. I can't let it be my fault that you lose everything"_

_Caroline buried her face into her hands and sobbed._

_That night Blaine stood in front of his Grandfather, the old man sneered "Made a choice then?" he asked_

_Blaine stared at him with contempt "I hate you, I hope you burn in hell" his phone went off, he ignored it and continued to glare at his grandfather. The ringing stopped, after 30 seconds it started up again._

_William nodded "Answer it. Tell your little faggot that its over. Don't tell him why"_

_Blaine pulled his phone out with shaky hands. He pressed accept and held the phone to his ear._

_'Blaine? What the hell? I've trying to talk to you all week'_

_"Kurt I can't do this" he said in a strained voice_

_'You sound tired. When are you coming home?'_

_"I'm not" he choked out_

_'Blaine you sound exhausted, I can hear it in your voice'_

_"No. I mean i'm not coming home" he whispered "I don't want to be with you anymore"_

_There was a long silence before Kurt finally stated "He got to you. Blaine you're better then this. Don't let him do this"_

_"No. It's not him. I've just realized that I made a mistake... You and I, we're a mis- mistake" he stumbled over the words and his stomach lurched violently_

_"Blaine please. Don't let him do this. He can't touch what we have"_

_"No. I've been thinking alot... This is over" He could taste bile at the back of his throat_

_"Blaine. Please. Just come home and-"_

_"No Kurt! for god sake just listen. You and I are over."_

_"I'm going to give you some time... Come home to me when your ready"_

_"I can't... We're a mistake" he said before disconnecting. The phone fell from his hand and shattered onto the floor, he ran to the sink and vomited. What had he just done? He felt his legs give out, he slumped to the ground next to the sink. The vile smell of vomit hung in the air and the taste still lingered in his mouth._

_William cackled "Clean up boy. Your future wife will be here soon"_  
>***<p>

Kurt had fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, he stared down at his hands and bit back a sob "Why- Why didn't you tell me?" he asked brokenly

"I couldn't" Blaine whispered "I was so ashamed. I was so weak. I thought it would be easier if I just broke it off and let you move on"

Blaine looked so defeated, so completely wrecked.

Rachel wrapped her arms tighter around Kurt, his shoulders were shaking as tried to repress his sobs "Did you marry the girl?" she asked tentatively

Blaine chuckled bitterly "My wife's name is Evelyn. She is a wonderful woman who was forced into it exactly as I was" he looked down at the gold band on his finger "We're both prisoners in this sham of a marriage"

Kurt let out a gasping sob and shuddered. It all felt so fresh again, the old scars had been ripped open and new wounds were in their place. He clung to Rachel and tried to control his erratic breathing.

Blaine sighed unhappily. He should have just stayed away.

Rachel looked up "I think you should go" she whispered

Blaine nodded, he stood to leave. As he walked away he paused at the door "We were never a mistake" he said "My mistake was letting you go"

* * *

><p>Blaine walked tiredly into his hotel room, he untied his tie and tossed it carelessly onto the ground, he shrugged of his creased suit jacket and tossed it over a chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. He looked over at Evelyn "That was a disaster" he stated softly<p>

Evelyn gave him a sympathetic look, she dog eared the book she was reading and placed it on the night stand "Did you tell him?" she asked softly

"Most of it... He was too upset and his room mate asked me to leave" he looked up, his eyes were damp "He was so broken Evie, I broke him" he pursed his lips together and Evelyn could see he was trying his hardest to hold it all in.

She moved over and pulled him down until he lying next to her, she pulled his head to rest on her chest and stroked his hair "Let it out" she encouraged "Just let it all out"

It was like a dam bursting. All of his pent up frustration and agony came pouring out.

Evelyn soothed his sobs as best she could but she could do nothing for his broken heart.

* * *

><p>Rachel tried to subtly arch her back, it ached so much from sitting in the same position. After Blaine had left Kurt had fallen apart, Rachel sat with him and rocked him and tried to hold back her own tears.<p>

It was like they had gone back 6 years.

He had eventually exhausted himself and fallen into a fitful sleep, his head in Rachel's lap and his body curled into the fetal position. She yawned and tilted her head back to rest on the back of the sofa. Blaine Anderson had once again ripped holes into her best friend and shatter his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Don't hate on Blaine to much! Next chapter we get to know Evelyn more... And understand Blaine's reasoning a bit better. Please review **


	4. I hoped you'd see my face

**A/N- Here it is chapter 4. I hope you like it, you get to meet Evelyn :)**

* * *

><p>To Jade's surprise Kurt showed up the next day, his eyes were red rimmed with dark circles beneath them, his usually flawless appearance was rumpled and dishevelled. "Did he-" she went to ask but he cut her off with the shake of his head<p>

"Not now Jade" he whispered

She nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Front or back?" she asked

"Back" he responded "I wouldn't be very good with customers today, I need to lose myself in my work and distract myself" she gave his shoulder and squeeze and pushed him gently towards the back room.

He managed to lose himself for a few hours, he kept his hands busy by adjusting hems and fixing zippers. He didn't attempt anything intricate because he didn't trust his focus, his mind kept wandering to the night before.

The things Blaine had told them.

His Grandfather.

His marriage.

His wife.

Evelyn. He had said her name was Evelyn.

Kurt sighed and put down the scissors he was holding, he had spent 6 years convincing himself that he hated Blaine. That Blaine was the bad guy. Now he felt pity and guilt.

Pity because he couldn't believe what Blaine had been though and guilt because... maybe he gave up to soon... Maybe he should have pushed for it, jumped on a plane and flown to Ohio.

He sighed, he knew what to do with hate and anger. He didn't know what to with pity and guilt.

Jade knocked softly and pushed the door open "There is someone here to see you"

"Is it..." he trailed off

She shook her head "It's her" she whispered

Kurt nodded and stood up, he straightened his clothing as best he could and pushed his hair off his forehead. He wished he had spent a little bit more time with his appearance, he caught a glimpse of his reflection and cringed. He definitely looked like a man who had been up all night crying.

He walked into the front of the store and appraised the woman standing there. She was tall and slim, her hair a soft chestnut brown and her eyes green. She stood there chewing her bottom lip and fiddling with a bracelet on her left wrist, she smiled hesitantly when she saw him "I'm probably the last person you want to see but, could we maybe talk?"

30 minutes later Kurt and Evelyn had a table at a cafe on the corner, they sat across from each other. The silence was awkward.

Evelyn cleared her throat "I'm sorry to intrude on your day like this, I just really wanted to meet you" she stated

Kurt looked up in surprise "You wanted to meet me?" he asked "Not many women are keen to meet their husbands ex-boyfriend"

She smiled "You're more then an ex-boyfriend Kurt, you are the love of his life" she reached for a napkin and began to fiddle with it "He told me about you the day we met, we were both so damn miserable"

_***_  
><em>Blaine sat miserably in his Grandfather's study. He had to leave the bedroom, he couldn't be around his grandfather without thinking horrible, murderous thoughts. He sighed heavily and reached for the glass of scotch he had poured, he had never drunk scotch in his life. He took a generous mouthful and grimaced as he swallowed.<em>

_"You're meant to sip it not inhale it" a soft voice said from the doorway_

_He looked up and there stood a pretty young woman, she smiled hesitantly and entered the room. She took a seat in the armchair facing the desk, she motioned to the scotch "Will you pour me some?" she requested. He grunted and poured 2 fingers into a glass before pushing it roughly along to desk. The liquid sloshed up the sides. She grasped it and took a dainty sip, she lowered the glass and licked her lips "I assume by your warm welcome that you know who I am" she stated_

_"I assume you are my fiance" he spat the word out like poison_

_"You assumed correctly" she placed her glass on the desk "And you don't have to treat me like the enemy, I am as pissed off as you are"_

_He looked up in surprise "What?"_

_"You think I want to marry you?" she asked incredulously "No offence"_

_"None taken" he murmured, he looked up at her "Why are you doing it then?"_

_"Because we have to don't we? You and I have been intended since the day we were born" Blaine looked confused, she arched a brow "You didn't know?" she asked_

_He let out a wry laugh "My grandfather was not that forthcoming with the details"_

_"Our grandfather's are business partners" she explained "My parents died when I was very young so I was raised by my grandparent's, you and I used to play together when we were small"_

_He eyed her critically. He could vaguely remember a scrawny brunette he used to play barbies with "Evie?" he asked hesitantly_

_She smiled warmly "Nobody's called me that in years" she picked up her glass "Anyway, apparently our grandfather's decided that we were a match made in heaven. I was informed of our impending marriage yesterday" she looked down at her glass, she swirled the amber liquid around "I was engaged already, Marcus. He is the love of my life" she whispered "I was told I must do this for the family name, I was told of all the sacrifices they had made for me over the years and this was my way to repay them. They made it very clear that refusal would not be accepted"_

_"This is my punishment for being gay" he said_

_"Oh... Your grandfather didn't tell us that part" she said hesitantly_

_"He doesn't like to broadcast it"_

_She looked up at him, her expression sad "Do you have someone?" she asked_

_He smiled sadly "Kurt. He is the love of my life"_

_She raised her glass to him "Here's to the loves of our lives" she said miserably_

_He raised his "And to one pathetic, excuse for a marriage"  
>***<em>

"So, you didn't want to marry him?" Kurt asked

Evelyn shook her head "Of course not, I had my Marcus and I was happy. My grandparents had other ideas. I was always a burden to them but I think they enjoyed the control they had over me" she explained "We didn't have a choice"

"You always have a choice, why didn't you leave? Run away?"

"That's not how it works in families like ours, we have a duty" she began to shred the napkin she still held her hands "But god we wanted to, we spoke about it but I was too cowardly and Blaine was too noble. I was scared to lose everything and Blaine didn't want to let his parents down. They urged us to leave, Caroline was an absolute wreck but Blaine was too damn proud"

Kurt gave a sad smile "That sounds just like him"

"I do regret it" she whispered "I think if I hadn't been so afraid and if I had backed out he would have done the same" she looked up at Kurt "For that I apologise"

He shook his head "I want to hate you so much" he said honestly "You're his wife, you should be the enemy, but, your just a victim in this like I am. I don't see us becoming best friends any time soon... But I can't hate you"

"He thinks about you every day, he has this sad little look that he gets. I call it his 'Kurt look' it's utterly tragic" she looked him in the eye "He still loves you"

Kurt was speechless, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally he just shook his head "I can't" he whispered brokenly "I've spent the last 6 years trying to convince myself I hate him"

She nodded her head "Clearly you haven't convinced yourself well enough, your love for him is written all over your face"

"I'm a different person now"

"I understand that... He won't"

"He'll have to"

* * *

><p>That night when Kurt walked home, he once again found Blaine sitting on the steps of his apartment complex. He walked forward slowly, Blaine raised his head and saw him. He stood up and slipped his hands in his pockets "Do you want me to leave?" he asked softly<p>

"I don't know" Kurt said honestly "I look at you and... I just don't know"

Blaine nodded, Kurt walked forward and sat on the stairs, he placed his messenger bag next to him. Blaine dropped back down and sat a few feet away from Kurt.

Kurt's eyes remained forward "I met Evelyn today" he said in a conversational tone "She is nice"

Blaine nodded, he also directed his gaze towards the street. Sometimes things were easier without eye contact "She is amazing" he whispered

"She apologised to me, said she regrets not being stronger"

"A regret we both share"

Kurt fiddled with the strap of his bag "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked softly "Did you think I wouldn't have understood? God Blaine-" he broke of and cleared his throat "I would have moved back to Ohio and lived in a back room as your mistress, God... Something, Anything. I wouldn't have let you go"

Blaine let out a bitter laugh "Do you think I wanted that life for you? You deserve so much more then a coward like me"

"I think that should have been my decision" he whispered

"I was just so ashamed. I couldn't face you, I convinced myself that you would move on and find someone better, find someone more deserving of you" he stared down at his hands "I wanted you to move on"

Kurt clenched his fists "That wasn't your decision" he said, his voice was strained. He stood up quickly and stood at the base of the steps, he stared down at Blaine "Did you really think I'd move on Blaine? Really?" he cried "You were it for me! You and me" he pointed between them "We were endgame, everybody said so. We were the high school sweethearts who were defying the odds" he ran a hand through his hair "Did you honestly think I could move on from you?"

"I didn't want you to be alone-"

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ME!" he cried "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LIED! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE... YOU SHOULDN'T-" his voice broke off as a ragged sob tore through his throat, tears spilled over onto his cheeks.

Blaine stood and moved towards him.

"NO!" he screamed "You do not get to touch me"

Blaine visibly flinched and shrunk back

Kurt furiously wiped at his cheeks "I am so sick of crying over you Blaine Anderson"

Blaine tried to blink back tears, a few escaped and splashed onto his cheeks. They both stood there crying.

"I think you should leave" Kurt whispered "I think you should leave and not come back"

Blaine shook his head "No" he sobbed "Please" he took a step towards Kurt and held out a hand "Please Kurt" he begged

Kurt took a step back "Blaine I died when you left, I was so lost and so gone that I had no idea how to find myself. It has been 6 years and I'm still so broken. You being here, seeing you again? It's not making it any easier to fix myself"

"Please Kurt. I can't walk away again, I have spent the last 6 years regretting every thing I've done, thinking about you every day, and then to stumble into a random dress shop and find you there? Things like that don't just happen Kurt!"

Kurt scoffed "What? Fate? You believe in fate now?"

"I believe in you and me. Please?" he pleaded

"God dammit Blaine!" he cried "You're married! You walked down an aisle and said vows with somebody who wasn't me! I know the situation and I feel horrible for you and Evelyn but... It doesn't change the fact that you left me and married somebody else"

"I'm sorry" he whispered brokenly

"No. I don't want this and I don't want you" he stated, his voice shook slightly but he tried to keep it firm "I don't love you anymore" the lie stung his tongue and hurt his heart, a tear slipped from his and landed on his cheek, betraying the words he had just said.

Blaine watched the tear make its path down his cheek "You're lying" he stated softly, Kurt shook his head and Blaine took a step forward. With one swift move he caught Kurt's face in his hands and bought his lips to his in a fierce, passionate kiss. Blaine poured 6 years of longing into the kiss, his hands tangled into Kurt's hair as their lips moved wetly against each other. There was a salty taste of tears but Blaine could still taste Kurt.

Kurt melted into Blaine, his lips surrendering to the kiss and moving in sync with Blaine's. God, he hadn't been kissed like this in 6 years. So much heat, so much love, so much... Blaine...

Blaine.

Kurt bought his hands up to Blaine's chest and pushed him back. He stumbled back and bought a hand to his tingling lips, he looked at Kurt with heated eyes "Tell me you felt nothing" he challenged "Tell me you don't love me!" he demanded

Kurt's lips were red and slightly swollen, he shook his head "I can't" he whispered "You know I can't"

"Please Kurt, don't make me walk away" he pleaded

"I won't... This time I'm walking away from you" he pushed past Blaine and ran up the stairs and into the building. The door slammed behind him and Blaine slumped onto the steps, his head in his hands and his shoulder's shaking with sobs.

That was how Rachel found him 2 hours later, she had all intentions of brushing past him and walking inside. But then he looked up at her and he looked so broken that she found herself instead sitting on the steps next to him. "why did you come back?" she asked

"Because I can't lose him this time" he murmured "I did that 6 years and have regretted it ever since"

"It nearly killed him" she stated "You were his everything"

"I know the feeling"

"You don't" she said with a shake of her head "You knew why, you at least had some understanding. He had no idea why and it ate him up inside"

"I wanted to tell him so badly but he's Kurt Hummel, Nobody pushes the Hummel's around. I'm Blaine Anderson, I run and hide when things get to hard and I let a dying old man dictate my life" he stated bitterly

"He still loves you" she whispered "He wishes he didn't, but... he does"

He nodded "I love him so much" he looked at her "Which is why I won't walk away again" he said

"I still hate you" she said in a matter of fact tone

"I imagine everybody does. God I don't even want to imagine what Burt would do to me" he cringed at the thought

"Finn had to physically restrain him from driving to Westerville. He had his shotgun loaded"

"I deserved it" he said softly

"You really did" she agreed

* * *

><p><strong>AN- What do you think? Evelyn's not a bad guy, just a victim like Blaine & Kurt. Anyway I'm hoping to write chapter 5 today and get it out tomorrow. I barely got any reviews for chapter 3 and it made me sad :( Please review, tell me what you think of Evelyn and what you think Blaine should do next. I'm open to suggestion ;)**


	5. And that you'd be reminded

**A/N- Ok this chapter took me ages to get right which is why I didn't update yesterday. Anyways go ahead.**

* * *

><p>Kurt threw his pencil down in frustration, he had been sitting in the backroom for the last hour trying to design a dress that a customer had requested. He balled up the piece of paper and threw it towards the trashcan, it joined the growing pile of other rejected drawings. He leaned back and sighed, he bought his hands up to rub at his eyes.<p>

He couldn't get that damn kiss off his mind. The taste, the feel. He swore his lips still tingled.

He stood up, he needed coffee.

He walked into the main shop and stopped "Evelyn?" he asked in surprise

She turned around, the dress she had been admiring that first day in her hands "I swear I'm not stalking you" she said

He couldn't help but smile "The dress?"

"I can't stop thinking about it! I debated so heavily about coming back" she looked over at him "Do you want me to leave?"

He walked over to her "Don't be silly" he admonished "Have you tried it on?" he asked

She nodded "I have, I slipped it on while you were out the back. Jade is just rummaging around looking for a necklace she said would match it, not that I need to spend any more money!"

"Watch her. You'll march out of here with a dress, necklace, bag and shoes. The woman is a retail genius. She makes you want things you didn't realize you wanted"

She smiled and looked at the dress again "I definitely want this" she stated

Kurt opened his mouth, caught himself and then closed it

She gave him a look "You can ask you know, how he is?" she prompted

"Am I that obvious?" he asked, she nodded, he sighed heavily "We had an intense moment last night" he explained vaguely

"He told me, not everything, but he couldn't hide the bloodshot eyes" she explained

He sighed again "We just keep hurting each other" he murmured

"The ones we love are always the ones we hurt the most" he looked as though he was about to deny her claim but she held up a hand to stop him "Don't try and deny it" she stated

He gave a weak nod "Are you busy?" he asked

"No, why?"

"I have... questions" he said slowly "Things I am not comfortable talking to Blaine about. Could we go get coffee again?" she nodded her head, he held his hand out for the dress "I'll go hide it in the back room and let Jade know I'm going to lunch"

10 minutes later they were at the same cafe they had visited yesterday. Kurt couldn't believe it had only been 2 days ago that Blaine had stumbled back into his life, it felt like years had passed.

He wrapped his hands around the warm coffee mug "I suppose" he started carefully "My most obvious question is, why are you still married?" he asked

"Blaine's grandfather was a careful man, the will stipulated that the marriage must last at least 5 years otherwise Caroline and James lose everything, the will also claimed that in the case of a divorce everything goes to myself and my Grandparents and Blaine and his family are left with nothing. He was all very careful with the wording, Blaine went over that will with a fine tooth comb. There was not a single threat, nothing to seem as though Blaine had been bullied into it. It seemed like a dying mans request for his family name to be continued"

Kurt felt his heart drop "So you- you have to stay married? he whispered

Evelyn smiled a small smile "William was a careful man but a cocky one. He assumed Blaine would fall perfectly in step with his plan and I think he honestly believed our marriage would turn him straight, he believed Blaine was choosing to be gay and that forced into a life with a woman would 'straighten' him out" she smirked "Pun intended"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kurt. Blaine and I have never consummated our marriage. Which gives us legal grounds to get an annulment" she explained

"So you guys never..." he trailed off

"Never" she stated "And we have been married for 5 years and 4 months" she raised her cup in a mock toast

"Aren't your family suspicious?" he asked

"My family do not know that Blaine is gay, William told my grandfather that Blaine was promiscuous and that he wanted Blaine to settle down with a nice woman" she gestured to herself "All he wanted was for Blaine to marry and carry on the Anderson name"

"But you haven't carried on the Anderson name..."

"As far as my family is concerned, Blaine is infertile. About a year into our marriage the pressure came on about babies, we played the part well. The excitement, the planning, the disappointment when it wasn't happening. Finally we told my grandparents that we had seen a doctor and that Blaine was infertile, I cried and cried and Blaine held me" she let out a small laugh "It was all very dramatic. They pressured us about adoption, sperm donation but I refused, if I couldn't have Blaine's baby I wouldn't have any baby" she said dramatically

Kurt shook his head, an awed expression on his face "You're insane"

"We had to be insane in order to survive such an insane situation"

Kurt nodded "So... an annulment huh?" he asked hesitantly

Evelyn rolled her eyes "You are so transparent. Just ask" she prompted

Kurt sighed "When are you getting the annulment?" he asked in a monotone voice

She laughed lightly and reached over and grasped his hand "Why do you think we're in New York?"

"You couldn't get an annulment in Ohio?" he asked

"Apparently not" she replied vaguely

Kurt nodded, his head was so jumbled full of thoughts he didn't even know where to begin.

Evelyn danced her finger around the rim of her coffee cup "Anymore questions?" she asked

He shook his head "No- Oh! One more, it's kind of personal though"

"If I don't like it I won't answer it"

"What happened to Marcus?" he asked softly

She took a deep breath "I never told him what was happening, I gave him the ring back and said I had cold feet, he reacted the way you did I imagine" she explained "He is now married to a lovely woman named Denise and has a beautiful little girl called Lilah"

"I'm sorry" whispered Kurt

"Don't be, I had my time with him and it was amazing. I could of had more had I not been a coward. I had more of a choice but I was too afraid"

"Do you regret giving him up?" he asked

"Every day" she answered, she reached over and covered his hands with her own "Which is why I can't sit back and watch you give Blaine up"

"Evelyn-" he started

"Stop." she demanded "I know what you went through and I know that's all you can think about but just take a moment to stop focusing on the past and think about the future"

He sighed heavily "It's hard to let it all go"

"You can't hang on to it forever" she stated "I ran into Marcus a few years ago, it was like no time had passed, the way he smiled, the way he spoke. He gave me this look and even after 4 years it still made my heart flutter. That was when the regret really set in. You should never let go of the person who makes your heart flutter" her voice was tinged with sorrow and her green eyes filled with sadness. She looked at her watch "Oh I should go, I might run past the shop and get that dress from Jade and whatever else she has dug out for me" she gave Kurt a little wave and left the coffee shop.

Kurt sat there for a long while after she had left, he completely forgot the fact that he had told Jade he was taking a break and that she was probably expecting him back.

He had never felt so conflicted in his life.

Blaine was back in his life.

He had spent 6 years trying to forget him, He had spent 6 years trying to move on, he had spent 6 years trying to convince himself that he didn't love him.

It was hard to forget 6 years in 2 days.

Could he forget? Could he really look past it all and forgive Blaine?

Or would he end up like Evelyn, too afraid to take the chance and losing the love of his life forever.

He sighed heavily and stood up, he left the coffee shop and headed towards home. Work was completely forgotten.

He turned the corner and nearly laughed when he saw Blaine sitting on the steps of his apartment complex, he approached slowly, Blaine looked up when he heard the quiet footsteps. He shot Kurt a shaky smile.

Kurt's heart fluttered.

He approached and stood at the base of the steps "This is becoming a regular occurrence" he stated

"I told you I wasn't walking away" he said simply "Evelyn said you guys had coffee today?"

Kurt nodded his head "She answered some of my questions"

"And?" he prompted

"I have a better understanding now" he moved to sit on the step next to Blaine "I can't imagine living a lie for 6 years"

"That got easy after awhile, like an actor playing a role, the hard part was living without you"

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered "You can't say things like that"

"It's the truth"

"It confuses me and makes this harder" there was a silence, not awkward but not comfortable "So, an annulment?" Kurt finally asked

Blaine nodded "The court date is next month"

"You'll be in New York until then?" Blaine nodded again "Why New York?" Kurt asked "You couldn't get an annulment in Ohio?"

"We could have" he stated "But you're not in Ohio" Kurt looked confused "Kurt, the second my marriage was dissolved I was coming to find you"

"What?" he asked incredulously

"I was going to find you and explain everything"

"And what? Pick up where we left off?" Kurt's voice had a slight edge to it

"Just tell you the truth, All I've wanted for 6 years is to tell you the truth"

Kurt let out a frustrated cry "This! This right here! This is what drives me insane! Why didn't you just ring me and tell me 6 years ago?" he asked

"Because I'm a coward" he whispered

"We lost so much" Kurt said sadly

"I know, I'm sorry"

Kurt groaned "Just stop apologising" he pleaded "I am so sick of apologising. I am so sick of all of this!" he stated "Can we talk about anything else? please? For the next 10 minutes"

Blaine snorted "What? small talk? Work and the weather?"

Kurt sighed "It's better then constantly dredging up the past and reliving all that hurt"

So for the next hour they spoke about everything but the last 6 years.

"Rachel and Jesse? Really? Jesse St Sucks?"

"They just sorted themselves out"

"Even though he smashed all those eggs on her?"

"She lit a candle for all the unborn baby chicks"

"So Finn and Quinn finally fell apart?"

"Yup Finn's single and Quinn married an accountant 4 years ago"

"Oh. Sucks for Finn"

"He is embracing the single life"

"On a scale of one to ten how badly does your Dad want to kill me?"

"A 20"

"Really?"

"He has a loaded shot gun with your name on it, he keeps it in his truck in case he ever runs into you"

"Ouch"

Finally they ran out of small talk and the silence set in. Kurt wasn't sure who reached first but their hands found each other and intertwined and rested on the step between them.

Blaine sighed "I have so many regrets" he whispered

"I know"

"Do you think you can forgive me?" he asked "I know it's selfish but..." his voice trailed off

Kurt sighed "If you asked me that yesterday I would have said no"

"What about today?" Blaine asked hesitantly

"We've got 6 years of regrets and mistakes but we also have 5 years of memories" he said slowly "Wonderful memories, where we were really happy"

"Do you think you can be happy with me again?"

"I don't know" Kurt said honestly "We're different people now Blaine, 6 years is a long time"

"I love you Kurt. I never stopped"

"I know, I never stopped loving you"

Their hands tightened at their declarations.

"Where does that leave... us?" asked Blaine

"There is no us, not at the moment anyway" Kurt said, Blaine looked utterly heartbroken, Kurt sighed and bought his hand up to cup his cheek "You're still married Blaine. Real or not, those vows matter to me"

Blaine leant into the warmth of Kurt's hand and nearly whimpered when he pulled it away. "You're right" he said softly "We need to start with a clean slate, no hate, no heartbreak, no wives"

Kurt nodded "I think for the next month we shouldn't see each other" he said softly "I need some time to get my life in order, I have alot of personal feelings that I need to sort out"

Blaine nodded "I need to fake a divorce" he said wryly

Kurt pulled his hand away and Blaine missed it immediately. He looked up at Kurt hesitantly "Can I kiss you?" he whispered

"I'd rather you didn't" he said softly "It's too hard"

Blaine stood up, he gave Kurt a small smile "I'll see you soon"

Kurt watched as he left, he could feel his eyes prickling with tears and he squeezed them shut to try and keep them at bay.

When the hell had his life gotten so confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok I googled all the legal crap and I'm pretty sure its right. If anyone picks up on anything wrong ignore it for the sake of the story :) So a little more about Evelyn and Kurt coming to terms with (most) of his anger. The next chapter shows the month from Kurt's POV. I hope you liked it. **


	6. That for me, it isn't over

**A/N- I am so amazed by the wonderful reviews I am getting. You guys are amazing. This is a short chapter, it's the month break from Kurt's POV, the next chapter will be Blaine's POV. There will only be a few more chapters, I'm sorry :( But I don't know how much longer I can drag the story out for and I have another plotbunny burrowing around in my brain. **

**Anyway enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt shifted uncomfortably on the too firm couch, honestly, if they expected people to sit here for hours on end and talk about their feelings they could at least provide a comfortable couch.<p>

The therapist eyed him critically "You're very fidgety Kurt, are you uncomfortable with therapy?" she asked

"Oh! No... I just- I'm a bit nervous" he said lamely

"So, you've told me about Blaine, about the break up, his marriage" she offered a kind smile "Tell me about the day you saw him in the shop"

"I was shocked, I felt like my heart had jumped into my throat and everything I had tried to forget and push down was suddenly all at the surface again"

"How did that make you feel?"

Kurt pressed his lips tightly together, he honestly did not know how she asked that question with a straight face. He cleared his throat to try and cover the small chuckle that escaped "It- um- it was difficult, it was like a tidal wave of emotion. 6 years of repressed feelings all coming up at once. I remember feeling completely shocked, amazed that it was even happening. I was pissed as well, because he looked so good" he said the last part with a chuckle

"And now Blaine is getting a divorce and you're considering rekindling your romance"

"I don't know, I'm so confused about my feelings"

"Lets break it down then, one part at a time. Today we will focus on Blaine" she said "How do you feel about Blaine"

"I love him" he said softly "But it hurts to say it because I spent so long hating myself for loving him"

"Why did you hate yourself?"

"Because he left me, as far as I knew he had moved on and didn't care anymore. He broke my heart and ripped me to pieces, I cried every day... But I still loved him" he sighed heavily "I just couldn't stop loving him"

"Have you had any relationships since Blaine?"

"No. A few one night stands and a string of first dates. I think the furtherest I have gotten was a third date"

"Can you see yourself with Blaine?"

"He was always the one I imagined growing old with" he said softly "Blaine's my endgame"

"Why are you scared then?" she asked

"Because it terrifies me that after everything we have been through, after 6 years of pain and misery, One smile from him still makes my heart flutter. I'm terrified to be hurt again"

"That's an unrealistic fear to have Kurt"

"I know"

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Kurt!" Rachel came running out of her room and stood in front of the sofa, where Kurt was sitting "Which shoe?" she pointed down to her feet. One wore a brown loafer and the other a simple black ballet flat<p>

Kurt shook his head "I can't even focus on your shoes, that damn sweater is blinding me. What have I said about the animal sweaters?" he demanded "Rachel! You're going back to the bad place"

She shifted awkwardly "Jesse thinks there sweet" she mumbled

"Jesse wears brown belts with black shoes, his opinion means nothing. Where's all that cashmere we bought at the Macy's sale?"

She tugged at the knitted sweater, her pulling distorting the giant owl and making it look even more disturbing, her lips were twisted in a petulant pout "I like this one"

He raised his brow "Really Rachel? You do know you're nearly 30 right?"

"AH!" she held up her hand "I am 25!" she stated

He snorted and turned back to the diary in his hands "Sure thing"

She noticed the small book "What's that?" she asked curiously

He sighed "Something my therapist suggested, I have to write all my negative emotions in the book and then burn it"

"That sounds... weird" she said slowly

"I know but I am paying her a fortune so her advice must be worth something"

"Hows everything going? You have been seeing her for a week now?" Rachel asked

"Yup, and I don't know, I suppose I won't know until I see Blaine next"

"Have you spoken to Blaine?"

"We text and speak on the phone, we avoid the subject though. They are very casual calls"

"As long as you know what you're doing" she said

He snorted "Rach- I have no idea what I'm doing"

* * *

><p>"Let's talk about Evelyn" the therapist prompted "What do you think about her?"<p>

"She's kind of great" Kurt said "She is so honest, from the every beginning she was upfront with me and answered all of my questions"

"Are you jealous of her?"

"I'm jealous that she got to spend the last 6 years with Blaine and that she helped him become the man he is now, I wish that could have been me"

"So you're comfortable with Evelyn remaining in Blaine's life"

"Of course. She is like Rachel or Jade"

"How does Rachel feel about Blaine being back in your life?"

"She is nervous for me, scared I'll get hurt again. It was Rachel that had to pick up all the pieces and try put me back together, I don't think she is willing to do it again"

"And what if that happens again?"

"I lived through it once"

* * *

><p><em>'I miss you xx B'<em>

_'Its only been 2 weeks xx K'_

_'I started missing you the second I left xx B'_

_'Are you still in New York? xx K'_

_'Ohio. Evelyn's parents requested an emergency family meeting. Trying to keep us together xx B'_

_'What's your reason for divorcing? xx K'_

_'My infertility. Evelyn needs babies xx B'_

_'I miss you too xx K'_

_'Wow. You have no idea how amazing it is to hear (read) that xx B'_

_'It's how I feel. I'm finally starting to understand it all xx K'_

* * *

><p>"Wow Kurt that's amazing" Jade circled the mannequin, her eyes taking in every tiny detail of the dress "This is so different from your usual style" she reached her hand out to touch the delicate fabrics "It's beautiful"<p>

"I'm seeing things a bit differently these days" he said vaguely

She arched her brow and hoisted herself up to sit on the work bench "Hmm? Therapy working for you then?"

He shrugged his shoulders "I honestly don't know, sometimes I want to laugh in my therapists face and tell her she's full of shit. I mean all we do is sit there and she asks me really vague, open ended questions. I could do that with you without losing a good chunk of my savings-"

"I don't know I'm pretty pricey"

Kurt let out a quick laugh "But, I feel lighter somehow. I feel like I'm seeing things differently and feeling things differently. It's weird"

"Kurt you have been carrying 6 years worth of hate around on your shoulders, you start letting go of that and you're going to feel lighter" she gave him a searching look "You seem... different" she stated

"Good different?"

"You tell me"

"I think it's good" he gave her a smile "I feel like new and improved Kurt, 'bright and shiny Kurt' as opposed to 'dark and angsty Kurt'"

"Hmm is 'bright and shiny Kurt' ready for Blaine?" Jade asked "He'll be back in a week"

"I guess I'll have to wait and see"

* * *

><p>"KURT! KURT! KURT! KURT!" the front door slammed and Rachel came running into the apartment "KURT!" she screamed his name over and over as she shed her coat and dropped her bag on the floor<p>

"WHAT?" he came running out of his bedroom, a towel wrapped firmly around his waist and his chest still sprinkled with droplets of water. He pushed his sopping fringe out of his eyes "What's wrong? What happened? Has someone died?" he asked in a hurried tone. He walked quickly over to Rachel, his eyes roaming over her form searching for any signs of damage- an injury, a mugging, a spending spree on animal sweaters.

Her eyes were bright and shining with unshed tears. She held up her left hand and let out a delighted squeal.

Kurt's eyes widened, there it was, a sparkling diamond nestled on a simple gold band. He gasped and grabbed her hand "Oh my god!" he cried

"HE PROPOSED!" she screeched

He winced at the piercing noise "I gathered" he turned her hand and watched as the diamond caught the light "Well at least he has good taste in jewellry" he said with a mischievous grin

Rachel gasped "You knew!" she accused

"Who do you think picked this rock? And be grateful, you should have seen the things I had to drag him away from" he looked up "Do you like it?" he asked

"It's amazing, god and the way he asked. He came to pick me up from rehearsal, I had stayed late to practice on of my solos. He came on stage with me and suggested a duet, we sang a breathtaking version of 'As long as you're mine'- better then the original I think- and then he dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring. I won't tell you what he said because that will ruin the magic of it but I'll tell this" she gave a dreamy sigh "It was so romantic" she gushed, her eyes closed as she lost herself in the moment

Kurt suppressed a grin, he was glad Jesse had gone with his idea.

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she grabbed his hands "You'll design my dress!" it was more a demand then a request

Kurt inwardly cringed when he imagined that process but he nodded his head "Of course!"

She squealed again and wrapped her arms around his neck. They hugged fiercely for a moment before Rachel stiffened "I just remembered you're practically naked"

Kurt grimaced "Yeah this just go really awkward" he pulled away from Rachel and headed back to his bedroom.

He shut the door and lent against it, he dropped his head back with a thump. He could hear Rachel dancing around the living room singing 'As long as you're mine'.

He wanted that. That pure joy and happiness, that wonderment of the future and the promise of forever.

He wanted that with Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just a filler chapter. Hopefully Blaine's will be up tomorrow. Leave a review and I'll love you forever**


	7. Nevermind, I'll find

**A/N- So sorry this has taken me so long. Real life got in the way. Only a short chapter, just a filler from Blaine's POV**

* * *

><p>"No Grandmother- Things have been strained- Yes, we came to New York to see if we could make it work but- Yes we have tried hard enough"<p>

Blaine could hear Evelyn pacing the length of the bedroom as she argued with her Grandmother. He could hear the frustration creeping into her voice.

"We have decided this is the best option- No- No!- We are not coming to Ohio- Our court date is in 3 weeks- Ok, good- Yes- Goodbye" she hung up the phone with a heavy sigh, she walked out the bedroom "Pack your bags we're going to Ohio" she announced

"No!" Blaine cried

"I'm sorry! She thinks we can sort this out and that we're giving up to soon" she rolled her eyes "She thinks I'm a horrible bitch who isn't considering your feelings and that your running away because things are getting to tough"

Blaine groaned "I don't want to go there" he groaned

She shot him a glare "Hey you're lucky, you're related by marriage, so this will be your last time. I'm related by blood, I have no choice"

* * *

><p>"How's therapy going?" Blaine asked Kurt, he heard a soft sigh over the phone<p>

"I'm not supposed to talk to you about it, it might confuse me"

"Your therapist sounds pushy"

"I think she is a little crazy, I have to keep a diary. I feel like I'm 15 again"

"About me?"

"About everything, it's meant to help me sort out my thoughts, then I'm supposed to burn it"

"Your therapist sounds crazy"

Kurt laughed softly and there was a short pause "I miss you" he whispered

Blaine's stomach did a flip, that had to be good. Kurt missing him and actually admitting it out loud "I really miss you. I can't wait to see you next"

"Blaine do you think we can make this work?"

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life trying"

"What if after awhile we realize we are just too different now. 6 years is a long time. I mean, I'm not the same as I was 6 years ago"

"Then I will get to know the new Kurt and fall in love with him as well"

* * *

><p>Blaine looked down at the notebook in his hands, he tapped the pen against his lips as he thought of what to write. Since his conversation with Kurt he had been thinking about Kurt's diary, about Kurt writing down all his fears and negative thoughts and then setting them alight.<p>

He put his pen to the lined paper and thought for a moment, he started writing, the ballpoint pen sliding over the paper as his fears became written words in front of him.

Kurt and I are not the same people Kurt never forgiving me Kurt withholding parts of himself Burt Hummel never forgiving me Kurt never trusting me again Evelyn being alone It not being the same as it was

He had filled the page by the time he was finished. The lined paper filled with his messy scrawl. He stood up and walked over to the sink, he placed the sheet of paper in, he walked to the drawer and pulled out a box of matches. He lit a match and flicked it in the sink.

He watched the paper ignite, it's edges curling as it burnt and blackened. Soon there was nothing left but ash.

Maybe Kurt's therapist wasn't crazy.

He actually felt better.

* * *

><p>He stood by the fireplace, he nursed a glass of scotch and tried to drown out the arguing around him.<p>

Evelyn and her grandmother Narelle stood toe to toe as they shouted at each other. Evelyn's grandfather Leon sat at his desk, making no effort to break up the squabbling women.

"You are being selfish Evelyn! You're leaving a man because of his infertility? Blaine can not help that!"

"Blaine understands"

"Blaine want's me to be happy, something I cannot be with him"

"Blaine can speak for himself" he mumbled into his glass, nobody heard him

"You're not trying hard enough!" Narelle screeched

"Grandmother, why can you not accept that this is over? We have" Evelyn explained in a tired voice "We are no longer in love and have stopped making each other happy"

"I do not accept this. We forbid it"

Evelyn snorted "You can not forbid us from divorcing"

"You took vows Evelyn, your divorce is an insult to our faith"

"Your faith Grandmother and my divorce is none of your business"

Narelle turned to her husband "Leon! We cannot allow this!" she demanded

Leon raised his brow "We cannot stop them Narelle" he looked at Evelyn "You will not be coming back here" he stated "I don't care about your divorce but you won't be coming back under my roof"

Evelyn bit her tongue and simply nodded her head. She had absolutely no plans of coming back here, he needn't worry about that.

Narelle sat down and folded her hands on her lap "What are you doing about your finances?" she asked, she knew it was in poor taste to ask but it was necessary

"Everything is being split down the middle, we are selling our house and starting fresh" Evelyn explained

Narelle looked over at Blaine "How do you feel about this Blaine?"

He turned his now empty glass in his hand "I want Evelyn to be happy, I can no longer make her happy so it is time we part ways" his voice was depressed and his face forlorn. He played the grieving husband very well.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later Evelyn and Blaine exited the court house hand in hand.<p>

Evelyn looked over at him and smiled "How does it feel to be a free man?" she asked

It felt... Wonderful.

He felt an overwhelming feeling of elation, it wasn't just his marriage he was free of but his Grandfather as well. He no longer controlled his life.

He turned towards Evelyn and pulled her close, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight "I love you" he whispered "So much"

And he did, he loved her very much.

"I couldn't have asked for a better husband" she murmured, she pulled away from him, she looked down and took his left hand in her own. She ran her finger over the gold band that rested there. She slid it from his finger and clasped it in her hand.

She held out her left hand to Blaine and he repeated the gesture.

She lent forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, she pulled away and smiled "Go and get him" she urged "Go live happily ever after"

He didn't need to be told twice.

Evelyn watched him go, her heart heavy. She wondered where her happily ever after was?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok, next chapter will be the last :( I'm sorry, I know lots of people wanted me to keep this going but this story is done for me now. Should hopefully have the end up tomorrow :)**


	8. Someone like you

**Here it is! The final chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt's pencil scratched along his sketchbook as he drew up rough designs for Rachel's wedding dress, he heard the doorbell chime and placed the book on the coffee table. He stood up and straightened out his shirt and vest as he walked to the door. He unlatched it and pulled it open.<p>

There stood Blaine, looking deliciously rumpled in a slightly wrinkled suit and his curly hair free from any product.

"Hi" Kurt managed to say

"Hi" he whispered

Kurt's gaze dropped down to Blaine's hand, he saw no wedding band, he looked up "Are you...?" his question trailed off

Blaine nodded his head, a small smile playing on his lips "I just came from the court house, our marriage is officially annulled"

Kurt stepped back and gestured for Blaine to enter, his breath caught in his throat when he walked past and Kurt caught that earthy, woodsy scent that was all Blaine. He shut the door and they stood awkwardly for a moment "Uhh..." Kurt gestured to the couch "Do you want to sit?"

Blaine nodded and walked over and sat on the couch. Kurt took his seat in the armchair and they were both reminded of that day 1 month ago.

"Can you believe its been a month?" Blaine asked softly

Kurt shook his head "It feels like years have passed" he said in disbelief "I feel like so much has happened in 1 month, so much has changed within me"

"Good changes?" Blaine asked tentatively

Kurt looked up and their eyes locked "I think so" he whispered

There was an intense feeling in the room and a bit of awkwardness still remained, Blaine cleared his throat and made an effort to change the subject "What's this?" he asked and gestured to the sketchbook

Kurt picked it up and handed it to him "Designs for Rachel's wedding dress"

Blaine raised his brow "Jesse St Sucks popped the question?"

Kurt smiled, little things like that made it feel like no time had passed. Blaine still called Jesse by that silly nickname that Kurt had coined in high school. He nodded his head "Jesse St Sucks popped the question, with a little help from yours truly"

Blaine flipped through the sketches "And you're designing Rachel's dress? Thats amazing Kurt"

"We haven't sat down and fully discussed a design concept, I'm just sketching things that I think will flatter her. I'm sure she won't be happy until I have sequinned a carousel horse on it or something"

Blaine laughed easily "Somethings never change" he said in an affectionate tone. He traced his finger over a flowing line that traced the silhouette of the dress "Your designs are brilliant Kurt, Evelyn is completely in love with them" he stated "You're so talented" Blaine had known that all along, he remembered the days where the apartment was littered with random sketches on napkins and scrap paper. You couldn't open the phonebook without seeing Kurt's doodling on the pages when he was put on hold.

He reached over to hand the sketch book back, their hands brushed as Kurt took it from him. Their eyes locked and they stayed like that for a moment, relishing in the warmth of slight skin on skin contact. Finally Kurt withdrew his hand and placed the sketchbook back on the table. "Hows Evelyn?" he asked

"Happy that everything went to plan but a little sad at the same time"

"Marcus?" Kurt guessed

Blaine nodded "We both have to start our lives over, she has no idea where to start"

"Do you?" Kurt asked

"I was hoping to start with you" Blaine said "I love you Kurt, 6 years hasn't changed that"

"I love you too, I never stopped"

"So- Can I take you out on a date?" Blaine asked

Kurt nodded "Dating sounds good, taking things slow"

"Friday night? I can pick you up at 8?"

Kurt nodded again "That sounds perfect" he said with a smile

Blaine stood up "Ok, well I should go, I need to find an apartment and start organising the move from Ohio" he straightened out his suit jacket and tie and followed Kurt to the door.

Kurt turned towards him "I'll see you Friday?" he asked

Blaine smiled and nodded his head, he wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him close. A hug wouldn't hurt, hugs were taking it slow.

God Kurt felt so good in his arms, they were pressed chest to chest and Blaine could feel the heat from Kurt's skin radiating through the many layers of clothing.

Blaine smelt so amazing. Kurt couldn't help it, he buried his face into Blaine's neck and breathed deep. 6 years and he still smelt the same, how was that even possible?

They pulled back slightly and their gazes locked "I should go" whispered Blaine, Kurt nodded his head but neither made any move to let go. Blaine eyes dropped and his gaze focused on Kurt's lips, Kurt's perfect pink, full lips. Without even thinking he lent forward and pressed a chaste kiss to them.

Kurt pulled away quickly, his breath was laboured and his eyes were wide

"Kurt! Oh god! I am so sor-" he was cut off by Kurt's lips against his. Kurt hand's clasping the back of his neck and bringing their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss, lips sliding together and tongues darting out to taste that familiar taste. Blaine could feel his heart pounding and could feel the heat spreading through his body.

They both pulled away panting, lips red and slightly puffy. Still tingling from the kiss.

Kurt ran his tongue over his lips, tasting Blaine on them "This is probably a bad idea" he breathed "But I really don't care"

Blaine's hand were running up and down Kurt's back "Are you sure?" he whispered please say yes, please say yes his mind was practically screaming it.

All it took was a quick nod and Blaine's lips were back on Kurt's. They kissed and touched and pushed their bodies as close as they could go. Hands explored bodies and lips broke apart to find those little places that still made the other gasp. They both wondered how they had survived without something so exquisite.

Blaine was being pushed and pulled, he realised that Kurt was trying to lead him to his bedroom. They stumbled and moved awkwardly, neither willing to break apart to make the journey. When they were finally there Blaine felt his knees hit the back of the bed as he was pushed gently onto the mattress.

Then Kurt was on top of him. His long, lithe body spread perfectly over his as their hips rocked against each other.

Blaine let out a sharp gasp "Holy fuck Kurt-" he broke off with a long moan "I need you, I need you so badly" his voice was filled with desperation

Kurt let out a soft moan at Blaine's words, his mouth was pressed against Blaine's neck as he attacked the sensitive skin with lips and tongue.

Blaine fumbled with the buttons on Kurt's vest and then grew even more frustrated when he pushed it back to find more buttons on Kurt's dress shirt. His fingers were clumsy as he desperately tried to get to Kurt's bare skin, finally the fabric separated, he pulled it apart and pushed it off Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt sat up and shrugged the two layers off. He flushed lightly when he saw Blaine's hungry gaze.

"Holy shit Kurt" he breathed in awe. The last time he had seen Kurt like this, his body had been that of a boys. He bought his fingers up and danced them over the ridges of Kurt's sculpted abdomen, this was the body of a man. His eyes drank in the smooth, pale flesh and the sinewy muscles beneath "You look fucking incredible"

Kurt felt his groin throb at the words- Intimate situations had always made Blaine favour swear words. He reached down and began working on Blaine's jacket and tie, his hands making quicker work of Blaine's buttons. He shifted back and pulled Blaine up into a sitting position and pushed the clothing off his shoulders and onto the bed, he reached up and deftly untied the tie and tossed it onto the floor.

He pushed Blaine gently back onto the bed and ran his fingers softly over his chest. The years had been very good to him, the light smattering of chest hair he had back then was now thicker and darker, his skin seemed tanner and his shoulders broader. Kurt combed his fingers through his chest hair and Blaine whimpered at the touch. "You look amazing" Kurt said softly

Blaine sat up and wrapped his arms around Kurt, he pulled him close until their chests touched and their lips fused together. Kurt moaned at the rough sensation of Blaine's chest hair. Their lips slid together and their tongues tangled together. It felt so familiar but still so new, small things had changed. They took the time to explore and re familiarise themselves, somethings were different, some were still the same.

Kurt still gasped when his neck was bitten

Blaine still moaned when his ear lobe was sucked

They relived old memories and made new ones.

Kurt rocked his hips against Blaine's and their clothed erections grinded together. Blaine broke the kiss with a sharp gasp "God Kurt, I won't last" he groaned "It's been so long"

Kurt stopped "How long?" he asked softly

Blaine looked at Kurt "Since that last time with you" he whispered "Before I left for Ohio"

Kurt pushed back and climbed off of Blaine, he sat next to him "Me? That was 6 years" he said in disbelief

Blaine shrugged "I was married, I took my vows seriously and- I only wanted you" he admitted softly, he looked up and saw the look on Kurt's face "Have I made you uncomfortable?"

Kurt shook his head "Blaine- I-" he broke off and shook his head "There's been others, not in ages but- I'm clean, I was checked last year but-" he broke off, he lowered his head and looked slightly shamed

Blaine moved closer to him and bought his hand up to his cheek "Hey. Of course there has been" he said "I don't care"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears "I used to be so proud that you were my one and only"

Blaine pulled Kurt over to him "Stop" he demanded softly "We're not focusing on any of that anymore, this is about us and about the future" he felt Kurt nod his head "Do you want to stop?" he asked

Kurt shook his head and rested his head in the warmth of Blaine's hand, he turned his head and pressed a kiss to his palm.

They came together and lips found lips once more, they laid on the bed, side by side, chest to chest. Hands wandered down and undid belts and pulled down zippers.

Their pants were kicked onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Blaine was painfully hard. He had not been this aroused in 6 years, his skin was tingling and even the slightest touch from Kurt fingertips made him gasp. He shivered as Kurt's fingers trailed down his stomach, he bit his lip painfully hard when Kurt's fingers combed through his pubic hair.

He nearly cried when Kurt's fingers wrapped around his length.

"Fuck- Argh-"

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine bucked up into his hand and cried out, he shifted his body down and bought his lips to Blaine's cock, he pressed 3 small kisses to the tip before engulfing it in the warmth of his mouth. Blaine moaned and fisted his hands in Kurt's hair, he pumped his hips up into the warmth.

3 pumps was all it took.

He came with a hoarse scream and emptied himself into Kurt's mouth, Kurt moaned quietly and swallowed it greedily, he had always loved the taste of Blaine. He moved back up and laid himself down next to Blaine, who was still panting and had his eyes squeezed shut.

"That was- That- God!" he broke off with a sigh "I feel like I'm 16 again!"

Kurt laughed softly as his fingers drew random patterns on Blaine's stomach "We have to build your stamina back up" he stated

Blaine rolled onto his side and pulled Kurt close, they exchanged soft languid kisses. Hands roamed down sides and fingertips trailed over heated skin. Everything was so new, yet so familiar.

Blaine recovered quickly and soon both men were thrusting against each other, in desperate need for any type of friction.

Blaine whimpered "Please Kurt- I need you inside me" he broke off with a needy whine "I need you to make love to me- I need to feel"

Kurt turned away briefly to retrieve the bottle of lube from his side drawer, he popped the cap and coated his fingers thoroughly. He moved his body down until he was positioned between Blaine's legs. He pressed soft, urgent kisses to Blaine's thighs, purposely avoiding his very erect cock. His fingers came down to tease at his entrance, he slowly pushed one finger in.

Blaine moaned "More" he demanded "More Kurt- Please"

Kurt pulled out and slowly eased a second on in. He thrusted gently for awhile before gradually easing in a third. Blaine was so damn tight, Kurt could feel the muscles practically strangling his fingers. He twisted his fingers and moved them just so-

"OH! Kurt- PLEASE!"

Kurt smiled softly as he continued to rub that one special spot, Blaine had always enjoyed prostate stimulation. Finally he withdrew his hand and bought his lubed up hand to his cock, he pumped it softly and coated it thoroughly. He moved his body to hover over Blaine's and positioned himself at Blaine's entrance. He pushed in slowly, relishing the feel of Blaine's ass swallowing his cock.

It had been so long since he topped.

It had been so long since he had been with Blaine.

He let out a loud moan, it was just so tight, so hot, so fucking perfect. He hit bottom and stilled his movements, he took a deep breath to regain his composure and opened his eyes. There was Blaine beneath him, gazing up at him with wet, loving, lust filled eyes.

Blaine bought his hands up and entwined them around Kurt's neck, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. Kurt began to move, he moved slowly and established a gentle rhythm. Blaine broke the kiss with a soft gasp and began moving his hips to meet Kurt's thrusts.

They moved like this for what seemed like hours, Kurt savouring the feeling while Blaine moaned and mumbled nonsensical words as he writhed and panted beneath him. Their eyes never closed, their gazes locked together as if afraid that the other would disappear.

"I love you" Kurt moaned "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou" it came out like a desperate chant as his movements quickened and his thrusts became erratic.

"Kurt- Kurt- I'm so close- God! Kurt!"

Blaine's orgasm hit him hard and fast, he screamed his pleasure as he grasped desperately at Kurt's back, his nails digging into the skin and leaving angry, red marks.

That touch of pain sent Kurt hurtling over the edge and he emptied himself into Blaine with a final cry.

Kurt's body sagged and he lay on top of Blaine, their bodies still connected and their arms wrapped around each other. Neither made any move to shift.

Blaine felt... Amazing, it felt like every christmas, every birthday, every wonderful memory he ever had. It felt like it was all crashing down on him at once. He felt so happy and free and wonderful, he pulled Kurt closer to him and breathed in his beautiful scent. Everything was perfect.

Kurt felt... Complete. It was as simple as that, that piece of him that had been missing for the last 6 years was finally back. He now realised that without Blaine he would never be complete, he had tried so hard to piece himself back together but without Blaine that was impossible.

Finally they moved apart, Kurt got a washcloth and wiped them both clean. They laid in the bed together, naked and free. Neither knows how long they stayed that way, their bodies intertwined. They spoke, they kissed, they explored. They had 6 years to make up for. Soon hunger became an issue so they ordered pizza and Kurt answered the door wrapped in a sheet, he gave the blushing delivery boy a fistful of notes before closing the door and rushing back to the bedroom.

They sat, nude, amongst the rumpled blankets and ate greasy, cheesy pizza.

They made love twice more.

Blaine took the time to kiss every inch of Kurt's skin, his lips exploring every part and his tongues tasting the salty flesh.

Kurt took the time to count all the freckles on Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine wondered if Kurt was still ticklish- he was.

Kurt wondered if Blaine was still ticklish- he was.

A tickle fight broke out, it was quickly resolved with heated kisses.

They made love once more.

They fell asleep wrapped in each others arms, legs intertwined and faces pressed close.

They were finally complete.

When Blaine woke a few hours later the bed was empty and Kurt's side was cold. He stood up and wrapped the sheet around his waist, he walked into the living area and the acrid smell of smoke and burning paper filled his nostrils, he walked into the kitchen and there was Kurt.

He had placed the small journal in the sink and lit the edges with a match, he stood there and watched as the edges curled and blackened and the diary was consumed with flames. When there was nothing but charred paper he turned on the tap and thoroughly soaked the remaining embers. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, maybe his therapist wasn't crazy, he felt lighter and happier. He turned and saw Blaine leaning against the wall, the sheet draped loosely around his waist, he offered the hand that wasn't holding the sheet together.

Kurt took it and allowed Blaine to lead him back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>1 year later.<strong>

Kurt let out a happy sigh as he and Blaine moved slowly around the dance floor, he barely heard the music so couldn't have told you what song it was. All he knew was that he was in Blaine's arms and he was happy.

There was laughter around them as people danced and mingled, there were a dozen or so tables elegantly dressed and decorated with pastel coloured flowers.

The cake in the corner had 5 tiers and was decorated with coordinating flowers.

The bride and groom swayed happily to the music, lost in a world of their own.

Rachel and Jesse's wedding had been absolutely wonderful. It had been tasteful and elegant and with help of Kurt's planning had gone off without a hitch.

Jesse spun Rachel out and she let out a girlish giggle as she twirled, the full skirted gown swishing around her legs and giving her an ethereal look. The dress was stunning, a strapless sweet heart neckline, a full princess skirt. Hours worth of intricate beading, It had taken Kurt days to finish the bodice alone.

He smiled, it had all been worth it, Rachel looked breathtaking in her original Hummel gown.

Blaine pulled Kurt close and pressed a kiss to his neck "I love you" he whispered

Kurt smiled and pulled him closer, they continued to sway along to the music. Their movement barely resembled dancing but they enjoyed the closeness, Kurt wriggled his fingers on his left hand and felt the slight weight on his ring finger. The platinum band had been there for nearly 6 months but he still loved to fiddle with it.

They had woken up one morning, 6 months after Blaine had come back, they had looked at one another and known it was time. They had dressed and gone down to city hall and gotten married. Nothing fancy, no matching tuxs or white doves, just Blaine and Kurt, promising each other forever.

Things weren't perfect, they fought, they disagreed, sometimes they drove each other crazy. But they knew what life was like without the other and neither was willing to ever go through that again.

The song ended and Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek before leading him off the floor and over to their table, Kurt took his seat and Blaine headed to the bar to get them some drinks. Kurt turned to Finn, who was sitting there fiddling with the decoratively folded napkin "Are you having fun?" he asked his step brother

Finn shrugged "Still wondering why I was invited" he said "good food though" he added as an afterthought

Kurt reached over and gave him a pat on the arm. Rachel had invited all of New Directions to her special day, Kurt believed it was half nostalgia and half gloating. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Tina, Mike and Artie had made it for the special day.

Finn sighed and tossed the napkin down "I'm just glad Quinn didn't RSVP, that would have been awkward" he said

Kurt smiled sympathetically, Finn had enjoyed the single life for awhile but eventually tired of it. He was 28 years old, he was ready to settle down. He wanted the wife, the kids and the house with the white picket fence.

Blaine was heading back to the table, 2 beers and a glass of wine in his hands. Evelyn followed behind holding a cocktail.

Evelyn and Kurt had become great friends and she was a huge part of Kurt and Blaine's lives, her constant presence had lead to her meeting Rachel and the pair hitting it off. Evelyn looked radiant in the flowing lavender gown that Kurt had designed for the bridesmaids.

Finn looked up from the napkin he had been carefully shredding, he noticed Evelyn behind Blaine and he felt his mouth go a little dry. He knew the whole story of Blaine's marriage and had been told all about Evelyn, he had never seen or met her before.

The pair took a seat and Blaine handed Finn a beer and Kurt his glass of wine. Finn accepted the beer with a mumbled thanks, he had yet to look away from Evelyn.

Kurt noticed this "Evelyn? I don't think you have had the pleasure of meeting my brother Finn" he gestured to Finn and gave them both a smile

Evelyn gave a shy smile and turned her body towards Finn and offered her hand "Nice to meet you"

Finn had a dopey smile on his face as he grasped Evelyn's hand "Really nice to meet you" he said, the pair held hands slightly longer then necessary.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a sly look "Evelyn was just saying to me she hadn't had a chance to hit the dance floor" Blaine mentioned, he shot Finn a look

Finn cleared his throat "Um- Would you like to dance? I'm not very good but this song is pretty slow so I should be-"

Evelyn interrupted his rambling with a soft laugh "I'd love to dance" she said and held out her hand. Finn took it and lead her out to the dance floor.

Kurt watched them as he sipped his wine "I better start planning another wedding" he stated

Blaine chuckled and took Kurt's hand and bought it to his lips, he pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles "I love you" he murmured

Kurt squeezed his hand and smiled "I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>The End! <strong>

**My first multi-chap fic. I hope you liked it and are happy with the ending, this story has run its course with me so there will be no sequel. I instead will begin working on a new story and probably post another chap of 'Fake it till you Make it'. That's the story I go to when I feel like writing shameless porn.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the ride! I am so touched by the amount of reviews and favorites I received. You guys are awesome. **


End file.
